Willow Shapiro just can't help it
by thatdorkyyologirl
Summary: SEQUEL TO THE LIFE OF WILLOW SHAPIRO! Willow is now getting her life back on track. But then she falls in love with a guy Robbie's getting bad vibes from. And she's not sure she's over Andre. Either way, It could lead to disaster. Whats a 14 year old to do?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one**

**Hey! I just want to say, If you haven't read the life of Willow Shapiro, read it before you read this or you might not understand some stuff! Anyway, lets start the book!**

Hi, I am Willow Shapiro. Yes, Robbie's sister, I'm the tech geek who actually gets along with her brother. Anyway, I just started making friends with this girl Miranda. She used to be part of a duo that bullied me, But she decided to quit. Well, that is a example of a rare time Miranda is actually smart. Well, I wouldn't say she's dumb. But she makes Cat look like a math geek. Well, we were hanging out at the parking lot at the school. " OMG, Did you see Beck in third period?He looked sooooo hot!" She giggled. I, being her friend, was used to this. Miranda's very boy crazy, and she has a very big crush on my close friend Beck. It makes me feel a little awkward, but I'm okay with it. At least she's better than Ashley.

Anyway, we threw out Festus' moldy sandwiches and grabbed a salad. Just then, I heard Robbie's voice." Look out!" Robbie yelled. Just then, I was hit by a skateboard and the person on it. I fell to the ground." Oh my god, are you okay? Please don't tell the teacher. I already got a warning not to skate." The boy on the board said pleadingly. I got up. I had some blood on my arm. He held it and kissed my hand. Just then, Robbie ran over." Oh my god, Willow please tell me your not hurt." Yep. That's just a sample of my overprotective brother. Trust me I love him, But I'm a freshman. I can handle myself. Robbie then noticed the guy was kissing my hand." Blake, would you remove your lips from my sister?" Robbie asked him, sounding angry. I giggled as he took Robbie's request.

I Relized that Blake was in a lot of my classes. We talked in between classes. Turns out, Blake is a musician, just like Andre. He is also a sophomore. We reach our Math class and walk in. Robbie is in the front of the class, and when he sees up he gives Blake the "I'll kill you later" Look. I relaxed, knowing things were looking up from last week.

When I returned home, Robbie was already there. He flashed me a goofy grin." I ordered pizza." He told me." Great! You're the best!" I hugged him. I went upstairs and called Cat. I invited her to dinner. I then went downstairs. " Hey Robbie, Cats coming for dinner." Robbie blushed. Ha! I knew he had a huge crush on her! Just then Cat came in." Hiiiiii people!" She screamed. I hugged her. We sat down and talked until the pizza came here. I went outside and paid the guy. I turned back and saw My brother and Cat kissing. I screamed.?" If you guy's marry, Me and Cat will be sisters!" I screamed, trying my best to embarrass them. I had success because both their faces turned bright red. I smiled and walked up to my room.

**Ooh! I really wanted them to kiss! Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

I called Miranda that night to keep myself busy. She quickly picked up." Hi girl." I say in a fake valley girl voice. Miranda laughs. " Hey. How's it going?" She asked me. Even though Miranda used to be super mean and a bully, she's now one of the most caring people I know. " Not much. I came up here to escape Cat and Robbie. Their lips might as well be glued together." I roll my eyes while talking." Um, Willow. I have to tell you something." She says in a small voice. I suddenly become worried. " I have cancer." She whispers, bursting into tears.

I run downstairs after finishing my call with Miranda, Tears streaming down my face. She told me the doctors aren't sure she's going to survive, And that she's in the hospital. By now Cat has gone, and Robbie is watching something on the " Human Development Channel." Gross. I bury my face into the couch and start sobbing. Robbie notices and comes over." What's wrong?" He asks, rubbing my back. I look up at him, staring into his brown eyes." Miranda has cancer." I say before running upstairs, locking my door.

I still come to school, but I can't concentrate. Even that Blake guy couldn't cheer me up. And it didn't help that Ashley continued with her put downs. I run to the bathroom during lunch. It was the boy's, but I didn't care. I just needed some place to calm down I come out of my stall and see Andre by the sink. He notice's me very quick." Willow, what are you doing here?" He shouts. I start to get butterfly's. Me and Andre used to be Boyfriend and Girlfriend, but we broke up because Robbie disapproved( I told you he was protective.) "Shh. I know I'm no-" I'm cut off by Andre kissing me. The setting is awkward, and we can hear a kid doing his business. But I don't care. And I realize then that Andre is my soldier, saving me from my sorrows. All of it was romantic.

Except when the stall door opens and Robbie comes out.

**I'm sorry if this was too short, I'm writing another chapter right now!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

**You guys deserve this long chapter. Thank you guys!**

Robbie pull's us apart. He looks furious. " ANDRE, YOU'RE A DEAD MAN!" He growls, lunging for Andre. I quickly jump in front of Robbie, and he accidently punches me instead. " Oh my… Willow I didn't mean it." He say's quickly, sounding panicked. Andre glares at Robbie. " Come on, I'll help you get some ice." Andre growls, helping me gently out the door.

I decide to go home early, since I've had sort of a bad day. I get a ride from Jade. I'm pretty much one of the only girls that Jade actually likes. I get out of her car and walk up to our house. If only our parent's were there to greet me. But no, they got put into a stupid mental institution. I know now I sound like a hater, and yes I know that there are many kids whose parents died. But now I really needed a hug from my mom. She would give me advice about boys and cheer me through my relationships, Not get extremely protective and tell me never to date boys( coughcouhrobbiecoughcough). I mean really, Robbie can't protect me forever. Can he?

I lay down on my bed and decide to turn on the one song that describes how I feel about Andre. Halfway while I'm listening to it, I get a call from Miranda. I pick it up quickly, knowing she needed comfort. She was sobbing. " Mir, what's wrong?" I ask worriedly, using the new nickname I have for her. She hiccups a few time's, then gives her gut wrenching awnser." The doctor say's my cancer's extremely strong. They said I have about a week left to live." She hung up, Leaving me to sob into my pillow. I couldn't believe that my friend would be gone in just 7 days. I stayed in my room and locked the door. I get some microwave popcorn out and set it for 10 muinutes. I know it's a little inaccurate, but now I don't care.

TORI POV

I heard from Sikowitz's what's happened to Willows friend. I feel extremely bad for Willow. I walk in the rain to her house after school. I ring the doorbell. Quickly, Robbie awnsers." Hey. Have you seen Willow?" I ask, Ignoring my very wet hair. Robbie sighs. " She hasn't come down from her room." He looked concerned. God I love Robbie and Willows sibling relationship. " Well, can I come in? I'm soaked." Robbie ushers me in. I sit on their soft couch." So why did she come home early?" I ask. Robbie looks troubled." Willow and Andre kissed in the men's bathroom. I was coming out of my stall and when I saw them- I flipped out. I attempted to punch Andre, but Willow jumped in front of him. I accidently punched her." He finished, looking at his feet. " You know it was a accident." I say hoarsely. " Yes, but she's my little sister. I'm extremely worried. I wish I could go back in time." I see he's starting to cry." Oh Robbie." I go over to him, patting his shoulder. Suddenly, we hear a scream. Me and Robbie are looking at each other and I know were both thinking the same startling thought: Willow. We hurry upstairs, panic going with us.

WILLOWS POV

I sit there, watching television. It's the part where the two main characters find out the other one is incredibly sexy and they fall in love. I hate that part! Suddenly, I smell something strange. I look at my microwave. IT IS ON FIRE! I scream, terrified. I have no words. Suddenly, my door bursts open. Robbie and Tori are there. Robbie picks me up and carries me out of the room while Tori puts the fire out.

" WILLOW! Are you okay? Are you hurt? " Robbie asks me. He puts a cold washcloth on my forehead. I start to cough." Yeah-Cough- I'm-Cough- Good." I say. Robbie looks terrified." Thank god your screams are loud." I giggle a bit.

" So you almost died from a microwave fire?" Beck asks. Were at Nozu, a cool sushi place. Robbie wanted us to escape the house, so we went here. Everyone was here- except for Andre. I missed when we would hang out. Before the relationship. Then I could feel okay about hanging out with him without the risk that Robbie would cut his head off. I sighed as I returned to eating my sushi.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I went to school the next day, wondering if people would notice me at all. I feel like I'm just considered Robbie Shapiro's sister who's brother would kill anyone if they touched her. Today I wore my bright red hair down and I wore as an outfit a Pink tank top over a long black shirt, and black jeans. I like to express what I'm feeling In my outfits. That day I was feeling sloppy. Therefore, I wore a sloppy outfit.

While walking to school with Robbie, I saw Blake coming down the street. The thing is, I think I might like Blake. I mean, he's muscular. He has blonde hair that looks like everyday he goes to the beach to get that surfer dude look. He has brown eyes that…. I think I have made my point.

" Willow!" He jumps off of his board and runs to hug me. I laugh, but Robbie looks like he wished he could kill Blake with a chainsaw. " Ahem." He said rather loudly. Oh dear lord, please help me. " Ah, Robbie. It's so nice how your protective of Willow." He flashes a grin at my brother." Hang with my sister more, And I will be the nicest person you ever saw." Robbie was gritting his teeth. " Well, I'll see you in class." Blake said, riding away on his skateboard.

" Willow, why do you trust him?" My brother asked when Blake was out of reach." Um, he is my best friend. And you should apologize for the way you just acted!" I yell at him." Well maybe you should be lucky to have a brother that gives a crap about what happens to you!" He shoots back at me. " Maybe you should shut up!" I yell, running the rest of the way to Hollywood arts.

" What's wrong, Willow?" Tori asked me once I got to the school. " Me…. Robbie… Fought… I hate him!" I rushed to the bathroom to wash up. If only my brother could get what I was feeling.

ROBBIE'S POV

"Maybe you should shut up!" My sister ran away, the tears spilling out of her eyes. Argg. I hate fighting with her. She just needs to know I care about her. I really do. Actually, she is the person I care most about in the world. If that Blake guy hurts her…..

**I know, I haven't updated in a long time! I promise, I am going to make up the updates I have missed.**


End file.
